El club de los solteros de por vida
by Sophie Moon Light
Summary: Soul está harta de sufrir por los chicos, y luego de una maratón de su banda favorita, decide fundar el club de los solteros de por vida, renunciando a los chicos para siempre. Sin embargo, un nuevo chico llega a su vida, poniendo en peligro su tan adorado club.
1. El club

Hola! Perdí otro celular esta semana TTwTT ahora sé que no tendré celulares hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad... o cuando mi mamá me vea como alguien responsable... esperaré los 18 aquí sentada...

Esto es como una parodia del libro "El club de los corazones solitarios" algunos capítulos serán parodiados, desde el capítulo 2 en adelante, será invención mía :)

Espero que les guste.

* * *

_**El club de los solteros de por vida**_

* * *

Cuando tenía cinco años, caminé hasta el altar viendo al chico de mis sueños... bueno, niño de mis sueños; Dake, él también tenía cinco años.

Conocía a Dake prácticamente desde que nací. Su padre y el mío eran amigos de la niñez y, todos los años, Dake y sus padres pasaban el verano con mi familia. Mi álbum de recuerdos de la infancia está lleno de fotos de los dos: bañándonos juntos, de bebés; jugando en la casa del árbol del jardín trasero y —mi preferida— disfrazados de novios en miniatura en la boda de mi prima. Sabía que él era el indicado para mí cuando lo vi de novio.

Poco después, colgué esa foto en el muro de mi cuarto con orgullo, era todo un cuento de hadas. ¡Amaba a Dake! Claro, lo amaba...

Nuestros padres aseguraban que nos casaríamos de verdad de grandes... claro que eso no pasará, Dake me falló... para sorpresa de muchos, odio a Dake.

El verano pasado, Dake llegó a Pueblo Primavera junto a sus padres. Pasaban cada verano aquí, Pueblo Primavera era de verdad hermoso y parecía que la familia de Dake nunca se cansaba de él.

Estábamos juntos... juntos de verdad... yo ya estaba más madura, crecida, e incluso tenía ya pecho.

Dake estaba más alto, mayor, hermoso y sus ojos azules seguían intactos.

Me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Estábamos juntos, por fin juntos...

Dake estaba allí.

Más alto.

Más mayor.

Ahora Dake era sexy... y eso me gustaba.

Mordí mi labio inferior, nada se interpondría entre nosotros...

Resultó que nada fue como soñé... los chicos cambian, mienten, te pisotean, cuando sacan lo que quieren de ti, te dejan como cachorro en la calle. Descubrí que ni los cuentos de hadas ni el amor verdadero existen.

¿Y que pasó con esa adorable novia de vestido negro y ese inocente novio de esmoquin? Pues tampoco existen. Saqué la foto y la quemé, junto a mi amor por Dake.

...

Todo fue muy deprisa.

Llegó la familia de Dake, y nosotros nos coqueteábamos sin parar. Queríamos ligar mutuamente. Nos coqueteábamos como siempre... solo que esta vez... algo más había entremedio... otro deseo... futuro, sexo...

Todos mis sueños se empezaron a cumplir. Todo lo que deseaba... para mí, Dake era perfecto, el chico al cual esperaba cada verano, comparaba a los demás con él. Dake era el único capaz de sacarme una sonrisa cuando pasaba por momentos difíciles. Amaba a Dake... amaba...

Aquel verano, por fin, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

Salimos algunas veces, nada del otro mundo, fuimos al cine, a cenar, al parque de diversiones y demás.

Nuestros padres estaban confundidos ¿creían que estábamos haciendo nuestro movimiento de novios?Pues no, no sabían nada, Dake no quería decirles, si les decíamos, ellos nos casarían inmediatamente, no les importaría que no tuviéramos la mayoría de edad. Yo tampoco estaba convencida de decirles, no creía que estuvieran preparados, aunque sabía que ellos querían que él y yo termináramos juntos... no estaban listos, en especial porque Dake dormía en nuestro sótano.

Todo iba de maravilla. Él me decía lo que yo quería oír. Que era preciosa, perfecta. Que al besarme se le cortaba la respiración.

Me encontraba en la gloria.

Luego, bajé de ese hermoso lugar...

Nos besábamos. Luego, nos besábamos más. Y después, mucho más. Pero al poco tiempo ya no era suficiente. Al poco tiempo, las manos empezaron a deambular, la ropa empezó a desprenderse. Era lo que yo siempre había deseado…pero parecía ir deprisa. Demasiado deprisa. Por mucho que le diera a Dake, siempre quería más. Y yo me resistía. Todo cuanto hacíamos se convertía en una lucha constante por ver hasta dónde cedería yo.

No quería llegar al paso siguiente. Y cuando digo «paso siguiente», me refiero al contacto físico... y no hablaba de los besos, claro que no.

Después de un par de semanas, Dake empezó a decir que, para él, yo era la única, su amor verdadero. Sería tan increíble, aseguraba, si le permitiera amarme de la manera en la que él quería…

Justo lo que yo había imaginado durante tanto tiempo. Lo que siempre había deseado. Así que pensé: «Sí, lo haré. Porque será con él. Y eso es lo que importa».

Decidí darle una sorpresa.

Decidí confiar en él.

Decidí dar el paso.

Lo tenía todo planeado, todo calculado. Nuestros padres iban a salir hasta tarde y tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos.

-¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres, Soul? -me preguntó Blue aquella mañana

-Solo sé que no quiero perderle, no quiero dejar que huya... sí, es lo que quiero -respondí segura

Todo era por Dake, no tenía nada que ver lo que yo quería, yo no quería, pero amaba mucho a Dake. Todo era por él y sus deseos.

Quería que fuera una sorpresa, que le pillara desprevenido, que surgiera naturalmente, y que luego se sintiera abrumado por lo perfecto que era, por lo perfecta que era yo. Él ni siquiera sabía que estaba en casa; quería que pensara que aquella noche salí junto a Blue, Yellow y Sapphire. Pero la verdad, no era así. Quería demostrarle que era capaz, que estaba dispuesta, que le amaba.

Entré discretamente a la habitación de mi hermana, Diane, y tomé un camisón de seda blanco que no le daba mucho espacio a la imaginación, y también su bata de encaje rosa. Todo estaba celosamente guardado para ese chico especial.

Cuando por fin estuve preparada, bajé sigilosamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de Dake, en el sótano. Empecé a desatarme la bata, con una mezcla de emoción y de puro nerviosismo. Me moría de ganas de ver la expresión de Dake cuando me descubriera.

Esbocé una sonrisa mientras encendía la luz.

-¡Sorpresa! -grité.

Dake se levantó del sofá inmediatamente y me dedicó una forzada sonrisa.

-Hola… -susurré mientras dejaba caer la bata al suelo, una melena rubia se levantaba del sofá

-¿Y ella es...? -preguntó -Uhm... ya lo pillo. ¿No dijiste que tu hermana había salido esta noche?

¿Hermana? Dake no tenía hermana, y si tuviera, no sería yo. Traté de convencerme de que había una buena explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Tal vez... Dake le hablaba de lo maravillosa que era yo... en el sofá... porque la chica... debe tener la pierna fracturada... o ensayaban una obra de teatro estilo Romeo y Julieta... o estaba dormida y todo esto era una pesadilla. Sí ¡eso!

Solo que no era así...

La chica terminó de vestirse y Dake, esquivando mi mirada, la acompañó al piso de arriba. Su pierna estaba perfecta, y Dake era todo un caballero con ella.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, regresó.

-Soul -dijo, colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura-, lamento que tuvieras que ver eso.

Intenté responder, pero mis cuerdas vocales estaban congeladas, toda yo estaba congelada. Tomé la mano de Dake que reposaba en mi cintura y la saqué de allí. Me miró disgustado por la acción y llevó sus manos hasta mis hombros, los cuales empezó a frotar por sobre la bata de seda.

-Lo siento, Soul. Lo siento mucho. Fue un impulso, una estupidez, tienes que creerme. Soy un idiota. Un idiota de categoría. Un completo idiota.

Moví mis hombros dejando caer sus manos, negué con la cabeza mientras mis ojos se aguaban cada vez más.

-¿Cómo has podido? -mis palabras eran apenas un suspiro; se me contraía la garganta, no podía hablar bien.

Se inclinó sobre mí.

-En serio, no volverá a ocurrir. Escúchame, no ha pasado nada. En absoluto. No fue nada. Ella no es nadie. Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. Eres tú con quien quiero estar. Eres tú de quien estoy enamorado —posó las manos por mi espalda-. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Dime qué puedo hacer, Soul. Lo último que quiero es herirte.

-Ya lo hiciste. ¿Cómo has podido? -me aparté de un empujón -. ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?

Lo último lo dije a gritos. Mi garganta ya estaba bien.

-¿Te has DISCULPADO? ¿Acaso sientes tu DISCULPA?

-Por favor, deja de hablar y escúchame. Te lo puedo explicar.

-Muy bien, perfecto – me senté en el sofá-. Explícalo.

Me lanzó una mirada nerviosa; evidentemente, no había contado con que me sentara a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Bueno, ya empezamos con el melodrama-ironizó. Entonces, se sentó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados-. Muy bien. Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas, no veo qué otra cosa puedo hacer.

-¿Disculpas?-repliqué entre risas-. ¿Crees que decir "lo siento" es suficiente para borrar lo que pasó? Creí que habías dicho que soy especial –bajé la vista al suelo, avergonzada de mí misma por haber sacado el tema a relucir-.

-Pues claro que eres especial, Soul. Vamos, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar? –la cara de Dake se tiñó de un rojo brillante-. A ver, las cosas son así: tú y yo… nosotros…nosotros…bueno, así están las cosas…

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El Dake de sólo unos días atrás había desaparecido y una especie de… bestia había ocupado su lugar.

-¿Me quieres decir de que estás hablando?

-¡Santo Dios! –Dake se levantó del sofá y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro-. Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando: mírate, ahí sentada, como cuando éramos niños y no lograbas lo que querías. Pero aunque tú creas que quieres estar conmigo, no me quieres a mí. Lo que quieres es tu amor de la infancia. El Dake que te tomaba de la mano y te daba besos en la mejilla. Bueno, pues ese Dake creció.

-Pero yo…

-¿Qué? Tú, ¿qué? ¿Te pusiste la camisa de tu hermana? Ésos son juegos de niños, Soul. Para ti es un día de boda perpetuo, sin luna de miel, sin quitarte el vestido de novia, sin nada de nada. Pero, ¿sabes qué? La gente practica sexo. No es para tanto.

Empecé a temblar de arriba a bajo. Sus palabras eran una espina para mí.

Dake negó con la cabeza.

-No debería haberme metido contigo. ¿Qué puede decir? Estaba harto, y era mucho más fácil ceder a tus fantasías que enfrentarme a ellas. Además, lo admito, tienes ese toque de chica de clase media que te favorece. Nunca se me ocurrió que, al final, no serías más que una provocadora.

Se me revolvió el estómago. Las lágrimas me surcaban las mejillas.

-Oh vamos –Dake se sentó y me rodeó con el brazo-. Grítame un poco más y te sentirás mejor. Luego damos carpetazo y ya.

Salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Para huir de Dake.

Para huir de las mentiras.

Para huir de todo.

Pero no podía huir. Dake iba a seguir instalado en nuestra casa otras dos semanas. Cada mañana tendría que levantarme y mirarlo a la cara. Observar cómo salía por la puerta, sabiendo que seguramente iba a verla a ella. Sabiendo que Dake tenía que buscar otro sito porque yo no era suficientemente buena para él. Nunca me vería "de esa manera".

Día tras día me recordaba a mí misma que era una fracasada. Que lo que había deseado durante años había terminado haciéndome sufrir más de lo imaginable.

Diane, mi hermana mayor, fue la única persona de mi familia a la que se lo conté, y la obligué a jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Sabía que aquello perjudicaría la prolongada y estrecha amistad entre nuestros padres, y no parecía justo que Dake también la destruyera. Además, me daba vergüenza. No soportaba la idea de que mis padres descubrieran lo estúpida que era su hija.

Diane intentó consolarme. Llegó a amenazar con matar a Dake si se acercaba a tres metros de mí. Pero incluso treinta metros habrían sido pocos.

-Vas a estar bien Soulsy –prometió Rita mientras me rodeaba con su brazos-. Todos nos topamos con algunos baches en el camino.

Yo no me había topado con un bache, si no con un muro de ladrillo.

Y no quería volver a sufrir ese dolor nunca más.

No quería más chicos en mi vida.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba perdida. Blue, Yellow y Sapphire no podrían ayudarme, así que recurrí a los cuatro chicos que jamás me fallarían:

John, Paul, George y Ringo.

Siempre estaban allí para mí. The Beatles, la banda favorita de mis padres y por la que ambos se conocieron. Crecí con la música de The Beatles, y los amaba a cada uno de ellos.

Estuve encerrada el resto de las vacaciones y solo bajaba para comer, no le dirigía la palabra a Dake.

Cierta mañana, toqué mi poster de The Beatles, había contemplado aquel póster día tras día durante los últimos siete años. Había escuchado aquel álbum, uno de mis favoritos, cientos de veces. Era como si, para mí, siempre habría sido una sola palabra muy larga: SgtPepper'sLonelyHeartsClubBand. Pero, ahora, tres términos nos se desligaban del resto, y descubrí en la expresión algo completamente nuevo.

Lonely.

Hearts.

Club.

Pensé un momento. No quería sufrir, no quería llorar, quería ser feliz.

Dejaría de salir con fracasados, los chicos han muerto para mí.

Yo, Soul, soy la fundadora y socia única del Club de los corazones solitarios. Meh, soy la fundadora y socia única del club de los solteros de por vida, suena mejor. ¿No?

.w.

* * *

Este capítulo tiene un poco del libro y un poco mío. Los próximos capítulos serán originales :3 Espero que les guste, en especial a las/los fans de The Beatles n.n

Kotone tiene por nombre Soul porque se me hace más bonito :3


	2. Manzana

Capítulo 2: Manzana

* * *

-¡Renunciaste a los chicos! -Blue escupió el café que bebía, y yo quedé pálida, me miraba como si fuera una recién fugada de un hospital para enfermos mentales.

-Sí. Dake es un imbécil, al igual que todos, y yo no quiero sufrir.

-Soul... ¿Quieres que te dé un gatito? -preguntó nerviosamente Blue

-No seré una solterona de cuarenta años con su casa llena de gatos. Sólo estaré soltera hasta salir del bachillerato -dí un sorbo a mi capuchino

-Jo, en otras palabras, una solterona de dieciséis años -aclaró

-¡Te callas! -dije levantando mi voz

-Bueno, pero créeme que no cuentas conmigo, ¿Gustas? -me mostró un audífono, lo tomé y lo coloqué en mi oído.

_**There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game.**_

All You Need is Love.

Me sentía orgullosa.

Le había dado a Blue un CD de The Beatles para su cumpleaños, que fue hace dos semanas. La verdad no pensaba que ella los escucharía, pero sí lo hizo.

-Soulie Lane -dijo algo seria, la verdad, si me llamó por mi apodo, no era algo tan importante

-¿Sí?

-El baile de los alumnos antiguos es en dos semanas... ¡Y tú renuncias a los chicos! ¿Con quién irás?

Los chicos eran el tema por el cual Blue se ponía seria.

-No me interesa el baile -aclaré

-¡Que va! ¡De pequeñas soñábamos empezar primero de bachillerato para ir a ese baile! ¡Los planes no cambian!

-Pues para mí sí -tomé mis libros de español

-Eres dura -se rindió Blue, tomando sus libros igualmente

* * *

Guardé mis demás libros en mi taquilla y me dirigí al salón C para dar el primer examen de este año, hace dos semanas entramos al bachillerato, justo un día después del cumpleaños de Blue, una _"Tragedia" _según ella.

Entré y tomé asiento bien al fondo, junto a Crystal. Le saqué los audífonos y le sonreí.

-No te había visto -le dí la mano, ella la cogió y se avergonzó

-Es que falté diez días, hasta al equipo de animadoras, mi madre estaba enferma, y la debía cuidar -claro, el padre de Crys las había dejado apenas ella nació, se notaba algo desanimada al decir la palabra _"Animadoras" _ella era la líder desde que Penny Wondersteel se rompió la pierna en gimnasia artística, una lástima, ella amaba dar vueltas, ahora está en silla de ruedas, y a esa clase no le pasó nada.

Sentía miedo por eso, Penny iba ya en segundo, y este año iniciábamos con la clase de gimnasia artística, no quería tener su misma desgracia.

-Sabes que hay examen de español hoy, ¿No? -le pregunté, ella asintió

-Claro, Lane. -fruncí el ceño, odiaba ser llamada por mi apellido, sentía el _desprecio _de la gente, y eso lo había conversado con Crystal

La profesora Finer (o como yo le digo, nariz de pinocho) llegó, y nos entregó el examen.

-Tomen los lápices, recuerden, sólo permito lápices del número 2°, sin mirar hacia el lado y solo tienen el derecho a una pregunta durante lo que dure la prueba, úsenla bien.

Comencé a contestar, me mordí las uñas en cierta pregunta, no había estudiado nada.

-Señorita Lane, sin mirar -Finer sacó la mirada de su libro, _"Bajo la misma estrella" _

Mordí mi lápiz, me había notado.

* * *

Salí de la sala junto a Crystal.

-Pensé que como Finer estaba sumergida en su libro, y como lloraba tanto, no lo notaría... -expliqué mirando mis manos

-Cálmate -tocó mi hombro -... ¿Esa es Misty? -Crys señaló las taquillas, dónde se veía claramente como Red besaba a Misty

-No puedo creerlo, Red invitó al cine a Yellow, era esta tarde -dije atónita, sin apartar la vista del ardiente beso.

Mientras la nueva pareja del McKinley se daba su largo y apasionado beso, una pequeña rubia corría por los pasillos con la cara tapada con ambas manos, entró al baño de damas y se quedó allí.

-¿Esa era Yellow? -preguntó Crys. Asentí y corrí hacia el baño

Yellow abrazaba sus piernas, me senté junto a ella y pasé el brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Te desilusionas? -le pregunté

-... -Yellow solo asintió -Jamás pensé que lo haría con Misty. Ella siempre me trató mal.

-Cancela ahora mismo la cita que tienes con él esta tarde -Crys le entregó su celular a Yellow, para que marcara

-No interrumpiré su momento especial con Misty.

-Los chicos son una mierda -me limité a decir, levanté a Yellow y la tomé de las manos -Vales mucho más que esa perra.

Me llevé a Yellow hasta la cafetería, iniciaría la hora de almuerzo... tal vez le comentaría sobre mi decisión de dejar a los chicos.

-Yellow... yo... -intenté hablar, pero las palabras no me salían. Miré al vacío.

Estaba perdida, igual que Yellow.

-Quería tener sexo con Dake -solté, Yellow abrió los ojos como platos

-¿E-enserio?

-Sí. ¿Sabes? Planeé como iba a enrollarme a Dake durante tres noches, tenía un plan, lo puse en marcha... y él ya lo estaba practicando con otra chica... je, descubrí que todos son una absoluta idiotez. Salí con cuatro chicos, los cuatro me rompieron el corazón, me pisaron, me estrujaron... pero jamás pensé que Dake fuera así. Lo conocí prácticamente desde que nací, incluso de bebés estábamos juntos... él me engañó, lo mismo te pasó a ti.

-Ay, Soul, cuánto lo siento. ¡Es horrible! Confiaste en Dake, y él... Soul -se aseguró de que la estaba mirando-, no hiciste nada malo. -luego, se quedó callada, hubo un incómodo silencio que rompí.

-No quiero tropezar con la misma piedra una quinta vez. Básicamente, he decidido... ya sabes, terminar con los chicos -traté de soltar una carcajada, para que Yellow no pensara que estaba loca. -Es que, no sé... Estoy harta de todo esto. Míranos, las dos llorando. ¿Y por qué? Porque decidimos confiar en un chico. Terrible equivocación. De hecho, he fundado una especie de club.

-¿Club? ¿Qué clase de club? -Yellow se interesó rápidamente por lo que acababa de decirle

-Una tontería para todas, en especial para Blue. Renunciar a los chicos no es algo que ella haría -resoplé -Bueno, es un club destinado a las chicas que deciden terminar por los chicos durante su época en el instituto. No es nada de ser solteronas de por vida, como cree Blue...

-¿Quienes forman tal club?

-Yo, yo y yo. Seguro te parezco patética... crear un club con un solo miembro... uno mismo...

-Nop, me encanta la idea, solo veo un pequeño problema.

-¿Cuál?

-No puedes tener un club con una sola persona.

Solté una carcajada, Yellow había olvidado a Red completamente.

-¿Qué tal si añadimos otra persona?

-¿Cómo dices? -la miré conmocionada

-Soul, ¿enserio crees que quiero volver a quedar con chicos después de esto? Yo también he terminado. Sólo me queda resolver qué es lo más conveniente a partir de ahora. No para Red y para mí. Para mí.

-¿Hablas enserio? -sequé mis lágrimas, había empezado a llorar con lo de Dake

-¡Déjame entrar! ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! -pidió sonriendo

Alargó la mano para estrechar la mía. Ni siquiera lo dudé.

Ahora, éramos dos.

* * *

Tomé mis libros para ir a casa, pero antes pasé a la cafetería, tenían una canasta de frutas donde podíamos sacar pasadas las cuatro de la tarde.

-Cuatro con siete minutos -susurré abriendo la puerta de par en par, con el cabello sobre la cara, tomé la manzana más roja de la canasta... al mismo tiempo que otra mano tomaba la misma manzana.

Levanté mi rostro e intenté ver a la persona que tomaba MÍ manzana. No veía bien por mi cabello, sin embargo, veía un poco el rostro del chico.

Pelirrojo, ojos plateados, facciones bien repartidas.

Me hubiera gustado... lástima que terminé con los chicos.

-Lo siento -me disculpé soltando la manzana

-Tómala. Hay más, puedo coger otra -tomó una verde y se fue, cerrando la otra puerta de la cafetería.

Mordí mi labio inferior y salí del instituto, para ir directo a la casa de Sapphire. Tendríamos junta.

No pude evitar no pensar en aquel chico de la cafetería, pero saqué de mi mente aquello y mordí la manzana, era dulce... muy dulce.

Vi como Red salía mirando hacia todos lados, se dirigió a mí y me preguntó por Yellow

-¿Haz visto a Yellow?

-Jo, ¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? ¿Y cuando besaste a Misty?

-Yo quiero a Yellow... -se sonrojó -Solo que Misty me besó.

-Típica excusa. Sí quieres de verdad salir con ella, haz que cambie de opinión sobre el club de los solteros de por vida -me fui, dejando a Red confuso

* * *

-Anda, ¿Puedo traer a una amiga el sábado? -le rogué a mamá y a papá

-Depende... ¿Prometes dejar de robar manzanas por la noche? -preguntó papá

-¡Pero si nadie come manzanas en casa! ¡Ni siquiera sé porqué tenemos manzanas!

-Soul Lane, sabes perfectamente que tenemos esas manzanas para hacer nuestro arte de disfrazarlas de The Beatles todos los sábados, si te comes una manzana, no tendremos la banda completa. ¡NO TENDREMOS A RINGO! -mamá se puso histérica

-¡Pero qué tiene que ver Ringo! -protesté

-Es el último que hacemos, ya que tu madre exige hacer último a Ringo, Paul McCartney no puede faltar, es su amor platónico -explicó fastidiado papá

-Hum... ¡No me cambien el tema por lo de las manzanas tributo a los Beatles! ¿Puedo traer a Yellow? Es por la noche

-Si accedes a que tú y tu amiga nos ayuden a disfrazar a las manzanas, sabes que debemos hacer un cargamento para vender el domingo por la mañana, otro para nosotros y otro para Diane, ella se va el domingo, y no lo hará sin sus Bleatlezanas!

Rodé los ojos y divagué unos segundos.

-Los ayudaremos.

Bueno... al menos podría hacer la primera junta del club... aunque claro, estará llena de Bleatlezanas... el sábado me esperaba un largo día...

* * *

**Gracias por el apoyo! :) Creo que me inspiré en mi mamá con lo de las Beatlezanas... ella ama a Paul McCartney también... la madre de Soul es mi madre en un fic... ja... ja... (?**

**Okay, debo dejar de plagiar a mi madre, ya la había plagiado una vez... no sucederá una tercera, lo juro!**

**Esto de mi mamá ya es incómodo... mejor me voy a los reviews**

**Dakoraz: Gracias! Intentaré actualizarlo más a menudo n_n**

**RubyLRed: o: el SoulSilverShipping en mi favorito, creo que merece más fics... me alegra encontrar a alguien que comparte mi adicción a ellos! Y sí, Soul es más lindo .3.**

**Crystal Love Suicune: Srta. Dra. Prof. Platina! Tienes cuenta de ff! Podré compartirte cosas perversas a través de este medio y ya no más desde PLR(? okno, gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado Caruul-Shan ;3 Okok si sigo usando el 'Sh' me matas :c Caruul-Chan**

**Dark Rakzo: La verdad las chicas también nos comportamos mal a veces, y no creo que solo algunos chicos sean el diablo en persona, porque muchas chicas CofcofMistyCofCof son satanás en tacones. Me alegro de que te haya gustado!**

**Kari McCartney: Asdasdf definitivamente amo esa canción! Todas esperamos que John nos lleve a casa con él TwT nunca sucederá... me alegro de que te haya gustado, y Dake es realmente un personaje de Corazón de Melón que asocié con Nate, el "Dake" del libro del que hago la parodia, yo también lo odio... pero buehh, la vida está llena de Dake's(? **

**Este fic lo actualizaré rápido... o eso planeo, me alegro de que a cada uno de los que está leyendo le haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo chapter o próximo fic/oneshot/songfic :)**


	3. Piedrecilla

Capítulo 3: Piedrecilla

* * *

-Me sorprende tu rapidez para hacer estas cosas. -admitió Sapphire sorprendida -..., pensé que te podría ganar en un partido de Ping-Pong. Somos iguales.

Sonreí y di un golpe con la pequeña raqueta a la pelotita blanca que tenía las siglas _"CGCPP" _que significaba "Club de Goldrenrod City, Ping-Pong.

La pequeña pelotita blanca dio un rebote en mi mesa para luego pasar a la mesa de Sapphire, quien hizo lo mismo que yo.

Los ojos de Yellow y Blue pasaban de Sapphire a mí y viceversa, según yo, era un ardiente juego, me encantaría ver uno así, la pasaba muy bien practicando deportes con Sapphire.

-Esto se acabó. Sapphire gana 13/12, ya me cansé, mis ojos hicieron mucho deporte hoy -ordenó Blue, todas asentimos, y Sapphire y yo nos dimos la mano.

-Buena jugada -le sonreí

-Gracias Soul, tú también jugaste muy bien.

Sonreí y miré el reloj café que colgaba de la pared del patio trasero, 11:45.

-Llegaremos tarde a Matemáticas -anunció Yellow, quien igualmente miraba el reloj

-¿A quién le importa matemáticas? -preguntó Blue, Sapphire levantó la mano avergonzada

-Ruby dijo que si no sacaba promedio de notas en matemáticas arriba de 6.0 no tendría mi regalo de navidad.

-Supongo que ligaste con el chico cursi, ¿No? -Blue sonrió picara a Sapphire, luego, siguió buscando las llaves de su auto en el bolso rosa que poseía

-Claro que no... aún no recuerda lo de la Isla Espejismo, fueron mis peores vacaciones -se quejó

-DEJA DE HABLAR DE LA ISLA ESPEJISMO -gritamos

* * *

Llegamos tarde, abrimos la puerta del salón de matemáticas y el ceño fruncido en tono de desaprobación de la profesora no se hizo esperar.

Nos disculpamos y caminamos hasta los asientos vacíos.

Oh no, por favor, no.

El único lugar vació era junto a Daniel Monroe, un emo peliazul que odiaba a todos. Yo lo odiaba con mi alma. No solo por ser un chico, lo que lo convertía en una encarnación del diablo, sino que en un pasado, había lastimado a Sapphire.

CofCofTODOSLASTIMANASAPPHIRECofCof.

Me senté y procuré no hacer contacto visual con Monroe. Sin embargo, me preguntó qué pensaba del clima. Respondí de mala gana que el sol y la luna tendrían sexo salvaje y nacerían estrubes.

* * *

Por fin llegó la noche del sábado. Me puse mi pijama, tomé los bocadillos para dos que compré en la tienda y bajé al sótano, no sin antes cruzarme con mis padres, quienes estaban en la sala de estar, sentados en la mesa con un gran saco de manzanas en el suelo, una bolsita que decía _"Ojos de The Beatles" _otra decía "_Bocas de los sensuales Beatles", "Narices como la del hermoso Paul" "Orejas hermosas" "Ropa The Betles" _y un fijador de cabello, todo eso encima de la mesa. Ambos me sonrieron como psicópatas cuando bajé al sótano.

-Será una larga noche... solo llega pronto, Yellow -pedí a los cielos, y en ese instante, como si Arceus me hubiera escuchado, tocaron el timbre, corrí rápidamente para abrir yo, no quería que los fanáticos artistas de The Beatles le abrieran y ahuyentaran a la única socia de mi club. Empujé a papá de la puerta y abrí sonriendo.

-¡Buenas noches Yellow! ¡Pasa a la residencia Lane! -Yellow pasó, su pijama tenía muchos ositos. Me causó ternura inevitable

-Hola, Yellow-Chan -saludó mi padre

-¡¿Lista para la mejor noche de tu vida?! -preguntó mi madre. Palidecí inmediatamente, no le había dicho a Yellow que deberíamos ayudar con el arte de las Beatlezanas.

Maldita sea, debía dejar de comprometerme con mis padres. Encerrarlos amarrados en su habitación sería mejor opción.

-Ehmm, Yellow, tú solo corre cuando yo diga la palabra mango -le susurré, ella asintió confundida, pero asintió.

-Vale. Siéntense, hay que comenzar con las Beatlezanas. -pidió mi madre, al tiempo que la palabra "Confusión" hacía su aparición en todas las facciones de Yellow.

-¿Eh?

-Vale, solo que primero, quiero un MANGO -remarqué la palabra mango, Yellow me miró y salió corriendo hasta el sótano, seguida por mí.

-¡Soul Lane! -gritó mi madre.

Cerré con llave la puerta y me recosté en la cama que había bajado mi padre para hoy, ni loca me acostaría en la que Dake ocupaba cada verano.

-Soul-Chan, ¿Qué son las Beatlezanas? -preguntó Yellow

Palidecí, no quería explicar "eso" es vergonzoso, para mí, y Diane, aunque mis padres lo disfrutan.

-Cada sábado mis padres disfrazan manzanas con los trajes de The Beatles... aunque varias veces les falta Ringo ya que yo me como las manzanas... y el último que hacen es Ringo... pienso que mi madre odia a Ringo, ¿Qué le ha hecho Ringo? -creo que la palabra "Ringo" ya ganó el título a la más pronunciada esta noche

El resto de la reunión fue simple, solo comimos pop corn mientras veíamos _"Como perder a un chico en 10 días" _al final lloramos abrazadas.

-¡Porqué no hay chicos como Ben! -gritó Yellow

-Porque todos son una escoria, son todos idiotas, no como Ben. ¡BEN ES UN BOMBÓN, CHICA! -respondí, al momento en el que alguien abría la puerta, era Sapphire

-¿Que chuchas haces aquí, Sapphire? -pregunté

-Venía a pedirte los apuntes de ciencias... pero veo que estás ocupada quejándote por que no hay chicos como Ben Barry de esa película que están viendo. ¿Porqué solo invitaste a Yellow?

Yellow le tiró una almohada en la cara.

-Estamos en una reunión oficial del Club de los Solteros de Por Vida -explicó mi amiga

-¿Club de los Solteros de Por Vida? -repitió Sapphire extrañada

-Sí, sí, otro día te explico ¿Vale? Te lo prometo, solo que ahora debes cerrar esa puerta antes de que mis padres vengan y... -fui interrumpida

-¡Soul Lane! -gritó mi madre furiosa -Salgan ahora mismo, ¡PROMETISTE AYUDAR CON LAS BETLEZANAS!

Tragué saliva y le hice una seña a Yellow para que saliera junto a mí de la habitación.

-Lamento todo esto, Yellow -le susurré mientras íbamos escaleras arriba

-No importa. Amo los proyectos manuales -sonrió Yellow tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.

Así empezó una larga noche. Mis padres reían junto a Yellow, Sapphire se terminó por dormir en el sofá y yo me quedé viendo televisión.

-¿Como es que esto sigue tan vigente? -me pregunte pegada al televisor, viendo Puchamon

-No lo sé, ¡Pero Mash Mayonessa no crece nunca! -se quejó Sapphire

-¡Tienes razón! ¡ES UN VAMPIRO!

-Cállate Soul, estamos terminando a los Ringos -pidió mamá

Fruncí el ceño y apagué la televisión.

-¿Ya? -pregunté

Yellow estaba poniéndole una camiseta a la manzana y luego juntó sus manos

-¡Adorable!

* * *

Apagué el despertados con la mano, adoro los días domingo ¡Sin clases!

Me vestí y tomé una manzana de la frutera

-¡Ese es el Ringo del próximo sábado! -me regañó mi padre

Bufé y tomé una naranja.

Subí hasta mi habitación, encendí mi laptop y vi que tenía un E-mail de Dake con asunto _"Lo siento Soulie" _muy, muy MUY en el fondo aún le quería... ese niño vestido de novio junto a mí. Le quería a él, no a la basura de chico que me escribió un email

_"¿Sigues enojada? No te lo he deseado aún. Feliz primera semana de clases" _Tomé por alto el mensaje de Dake y vi que tenía un mensaje de Blue.

_"No sé que pasa con Crystal. Me acaba de mandar un Tweet. ¡Como si la fuéramos a perdonar!"_ El mensaje de Blue sí lo contesté

_"Si se acerca es porque quiere algo. Aunque claro, no nos juntaremos con el prototipo de «Chica-que-abandona-su-identidad-por-un-chico» Ella nos abandonó y no volverá al grupo. Si Gold le hizo algo es SU problema, y no me importa en absoluto ser amiga de Gold, él es un chico y punto. Y hablando de Crystal, pues en el examen me acompañó hasta afuera y se portaba bien cariñosa. Sea lo que sea que quiera, no lo conseguirá. Que eso le quede claro"_

Recibí otro mensaje de Dake

_"Voy a seguir enviándote mnsjes hasta que me contestes." _Ja. No me importa tener llena la bandeja de entrada con e-mails de Dake, no contestaré.

Cerré la laptop mirando de reojo a mi ventana, la cual estaba siendo golpeada por pequeñas piedrecillas.

Abrí la ventana al momento en el que Blue tiraba otra piedrecilla, iba a hablar, pero en vez de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, terminé con la piedra atascada en mi garganta.

-¡Mierda! -gritó Blue dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de mi casa, para tocarla.

En ese momento, yo caía al piso, y Blue abría la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡LO SIENTO! -repitió Blue, con el poco aire que me quedaba señalé mi celular

Blue asintió y con el celular llamó a la ambulancia.

_«Perra amistosa, venenosa y adorable conmigo... maldita y querida Blue»_

_..._

-¿Soul? ¡Está viva! Que bueno, porque mato a Blue si te hubiese matado -Sapphire me abrazo

-Blue solo nos lo dijo a nosotras y a tus padres -anunció Yellow

-Mientras menos sepa la gente de ti, mejor. Gracias por no correr la noticia -las abracé a ambas -¿Y Blue?

-Ligando con el doctor para que haga la operación gratis.

¿Operación? P-pero si yo odio las operaciones y-y... ¡TE ODIO BLUE! Y a ti también, piedra.

* * *

_**Siento que comí mal hoy T.T hice que a mi personaje femenino favorito le tiraran una piedra en la garganta... ¡Odien a Dake, odienlo con el alma! (?) okno, ni que fuera tan malo... hay cosas peores, como perder la partida en SoulSilver cuando vas en la liga, y que lo habías guardado cuando te piden el nombre del ladrón... me pasó ayer T.T**_

_**Bueno, intento olvidar eso :c**_

_**Kari McCartney: Esa discriminación de Ringos viene de familia xDD mi papá odiaba a Ringo por callado (Según él e.e) Misty es una zorra, siempre lo será y lo ha sido desde tiempos inmemorables!**_

_**RubyLRed: Créeme que odié lo del beso de Misty y Red. Misty es una &%Q$%&## I Know That Feel Bro, odio el pokeshipping y que saquen la pizza frente a mí. ¡Hermano gemelo! (?) Okno xD**_

_**ZakuraasSs: Hay te entiendo TTwTT SoulsilverShipping merece más fics! CofCofQUIEROFICSSOULSILVERCLASIFICACIÓNMCofCof c: me alegra que te haya gustado! Jeje, la madre de Soul es una copia de la mía c: ya te mando un cargamento de Beatlezanas ;3**_

_**Dakoraz: Es que ellos son el uno para el otro, nacieron con el hilo rojo, y morirán con el hilo rojo! Son per-fec-tos (?**_

_**Producciones Escudo: Nu D: no tienes idea como sufren las chicas D:**_


End file.
